


二次选择（All the people will be given the second chance）

by muchoutianshi



Series: 玩笑宇宙 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: 玩笑宇宙 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889305





	二次选择（All the people will be given the second chance）

嗯，上一个脑洞的另一个可能，假如红头罩是时间“正好”回去的。

嗯，没写完，毕竟用力过猛，估计会继续吧？

已经成为红头罩的杰森在某个时间点突然穿越了时间，他降落的地点是一座化学工厂，而那里有一个人慌不择路的往这里跑过来，他并非是一个人，后面跟着的身影他极其熟悉，黑漆漆的配色以及如蝠翼一般招展的披风，那是蝙蝠侠。

被蝙蝠侠追着的人看样子被吓破了胆子，但奇异的是他的恐惧并非是来源于，嗯，虽然年轻些但已经自诩为黑暗化身的蝙蝠侠的阴影，几秒钟他就仿佛被命运指引一般奔向了高台，这并没有什么问题，然而他下面就是一座化学水池。

杰森立刻意识到了什么，他第一时间用自己穿越过来带的钩爪将这个人困在了原地，作为少数知情人之一，他结合这些场景以及蝙蝠侠在后面喊对方的名字，他已经知道了被他困住的人的身份。

他就是joker，或者说，没有变成joker但如果他没有捆住就会变成joker的一个倒霉鬼。

他的出现制止了对方出现的契机，不，实际上可能并未阻止，他知道在这个时间点，他的妻子已经死于非命，这个倒霉鬼回去只能会被逼疯而已。

说实话，他也并不清楚为什么自己在识别对方身份的时候，想要的不是杀死他而是困住，无论那该死的池子有什么见鬼的魔力，但在获得这个能力之前，大名鼎鼎的joker只不过是肉体凡胎，一发子弹就可以轻易干掉他。

而即便是池子能够做到像他泡的复活池一样复活死者（他并未死去，哼），但这个倒霉鬼会真真实实的去地狱走一遭，然后在死亡的恐惧里回到世间，而他下一次，下下一次会让他后悔自己能回来。

被捆住的乔奈儿第一反应就是大哭，他看到了离自己很近的化合池，他需要钱救自己的妻子，但他差点丢了自己的性命，而劫后余生的那一瞬间，他又可耻的把妻子抛在脑后，只为了自己能够活下来，而不知羞耻的感谢。

蝙蝠侠在看到杰森以及那个已经被控制住的人的时候保持警惕，乔奈儿看起来已经完全崩溃了，而那个戴着红头罩的人正望着他们，他手上还拿着钩索的下半截，在乔奈儿失控的过来的那刻，他仿佛预知一般把乔奈儿带离了那座高台，他在仔细观察后发现那座高台下就是一座化学水池，而稍不注意会掉下去。

不。

蝙蝠侠皱起了眉。

红头罩的反应像是，他确认乔奈儿会掉进去一样，他确认会有这样的发展，所以几乎本能反应的进行了阻止。

那么他是怎么知道的呢？

而红头罩带给他的疑惑远没有结束，缠着乔奈儿的钩索的钩爪是一枚异化的蝙蝠镖，猩红的蝙蝠就像是红头罩本身一样，让他有种不好的感觉，而红头罩并没有等他思考结束，他丢下了钩索，然后开口说话。

“如果我是你，我一定会让任何人远离这里。”

从红头罩里发出的声音经过了金属化处理，听不出原本的声音，但大致能判断出年龄，意外的……似乎和他差不多大，他语气充满讽刺却带着对方注意不到的郑重其事。

“处理好这个化学池，”红头罩指了指高台，又迟疑了几秒，敷衍性的指了指乔奈儿，“以及，看好他。”

说完这些，他就转过身，冲出了这座工厂，直接跑了。

蝙蝠侠因为乔奈儿的关系无法去追，而红头罩一直和他保持着距离，就仿佛，就仿佛知道自己可能会在对方身上安定位器一样，这很不合理，这是他近期才有的习惯，而这个人在他记忆里第一次出现，可他，意外的很熟悉他。

而且。

蝙蝠侠把乔奈儿带回了蝙蝠车上，劫后余生的乔奈儿哭泣着，他仔细比对情报以及红头罩说的话。

他或许要做出些判断，或许在他行动的过程中可能会滋生更大的罪恶，他看向了乔奈儿懦弱的形象，而这个人是否，在失控后会是最大的那个。

在他思考的过程中，他感觉到了有什么触发了蝙蝠车的警报，他透过外置摄像头只看见了他的蝙蝠车，不，不仅如此，上面还别着一封信。

警报是为了提醒他收到了信才被触发的，蝙蝠侠冷静的明白这一点，而他几乎可以肯定这也是那个红头罩做的，对方在不满他的调查速度和技巧，所以将答案摆了出来。

他只花了一秒就干脆的直接下了车，去拿这封信，他不理智的相信对方至少在他知道为什么他会这么做前，不会对他做什么，他拿起了这个信封，理所当然的，他透过紫外线没有找到任何指纹，也估计不会有任何的DNA残留，他展开了这封信。

信封里是一张从报纸上撕下来的一则新闻，有关他之前追踪的一个目标，新闻上所有他认为的疑点都用了红笔做了标注。

是的，这个神秘人掩藏了自己的医学信息但给了他自己的笔迹，要么是他不认为蝙蝠侠能靠这个找到他，或者说这并不是他真实的笔迹，但这都意味着一点，失控。

他看了几眼就知道了对方在提示什么，他就差把对方的名字告知出来，而颇为讽刺的是，受害者在对方眼里一样“重要”。

蝙蝠侠将信收好，上了车，准备去处置乔奈儿。

当蝙蝠侠走后，红头罩从监控的死角走了出来，默默的注视着蝙蝠车离去的影子，他到现在还有一种不真实感，这是他第一次近距离，有可能的去实行他的复仇，他该这么做得这么做的，他受够了无谓的善良换来的却是滔天的恶意，他真的受够了这个。

他最大的理智不过是将对方所能变化的可能点出，将选择权交给蝙蝠侠，尽管他并不想这么做，但他依然将选择权给了对方。

他想看蝙蝠侠，再度选一次。

而他会在理智用光前进行干预，在他认为小丑必须得死的话那他就会不顾一切的杀死他，而他没有则没有那么多羁绊限制他，而这次，也许他可以放松的去死。

tbc

很短对吧？没完、嗯，容我缓缓先。

先不打tag。


End file.
